In an active matrix liquid crystal display panel that performs color display, data signal lines and scanning signal lines provided on a TFT substrate and portions of counter electrodes provided on a CF (color filter) substrate to be on a black matrix region are positioned to face each other.
As an example, FIG. 9 illustrates a cross sectional drawing of a liquid crystal display panel in a MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) mode described in Patent Document 1, taken along a line perpendicular to a direction in which data signal lines extend.
In the liquid crystal display panel, the TFT substrate is configured such that gate electrodes (scanning signal lines) made of aluminum etc. (not shown) are formed on a glass substrate 124 and a gate insulating film 136 of approximately 400 nm in thickness is formed on the gate electrodes. Data signal lines 112 of approximately 150-350 nm in thickness are formed on the gate insulating film 136, and a passivation film 130 of approximately 330 nm in thickness for covering the TFT is formed on the data signal lines 112. ITOs (transparent electrodes) of approximately 50-150 nm in thickness, serving as pixel electrodes 116, are formed on the passivation film 130, and an alignment film 132 of approximately 30-120 nm in thickness is formed in order to cover the passivation film 130 and the pixel electrodes 116.
Further, the CF substrate is configured such that black matrixes 134 made of chrome are formed on a glass substrate 122 to have a thickness of approximately 100-200 nm, and color filters R, G, and B are formed on the glass substrate 122 to have a thickness of approximately 0.9-2.5 μm. ITOs of approximately 50-150 nm in thickness, serving as counter electrodes 126, are formed on the color filters R, G, and B, and an alignment film 128 of approximately 30-120 nm in thickness is formed on the counter electrodes 126. Further, bumps 120 and sub-bumps 120b, each of approximately 1.2-1.8 μm in thickness, are formed on the counter electrodes 126 and are covered by the alignment film 128.
A liquid crystal layer LC is provided between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 83517/2001 (published on Mar. 30, 2001)
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 281693/2001 (published on Oct. 10, 2001)